This invention relates to couplings for fluid conduits such as hoses used for transferring liquids or gases under pressure or vacuum. Such couplings are utilized for connecting conduits in hydraulic systems, for example, to hydraulic cylinders, pumps and tanks.
There is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,793, patented Jan. 20, 1970, a hose coupling similar to that of the present invention. The hose coupling of my patent, which represents a substantial improvement over couplings of earlier designs, comprises a cup-shaped body having a cylindrical chamber with an open end therein telescoping over the end of a hose. A tubular pressure element is provided in the chamber. Such tubular pressure element has an inner end portion of deformable material. A ball is adapted to deform the inner end portion of the tubular pressure element so as to cause hose material to flow into grooves in the interior wall of the cylindrical chamber.
Under certain operating conditions, for example, very high bursting pressures in the hose, there has sometimes been failure of the seal between the hose and the body.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved hose coupling which provide greatly increased securing force on the hose attached within the hose coupling so as to be capable of enhanced sealing and reliability when used under extremely high bursting pressure conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hose coupling which includes a body and a pressure element having a deformable wall portion at one end forming primary hose retaining means in cooperation with primary internal grooves in the body and a collapsible wall portion at the other end forming secondary retaining means in cooperation with secondary internal grooves in the body, said collapsible wall portion being collapsed initially during assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved hose coupling for a wire braided and spiral reinforced hose that will withstand very high bursting pressures and will grip the hose material, such as rubber or like synthetic material without gripping the wire braiding or spiral reinforcing material, so as to provide for enhanced sound attenuation for certain applications where sound might otherwise be transmitted from the wire braided or spiral reinforced hose to the coupling body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing in which: